Un motivo
by Diluz
Summary: - Entonces te reto a que te ligues a Rose Weasley ¿te atreves? - le dijo con una ceja levantada, con una mueca de malicia.


Hola!

Buenoo, bueno, sé que aun no termino con mis otras dos historias de esta pareja pero... es que se me vino este fic y ahhh no pude ya tengo hasta el final :D pero para q lo pueda terminar, espero que no me paso de 4 caps, eso espero y no se preocupen que termino los otros fics, saludos, los quiero.

Diluz

_**

* * *

**_

_**La apuesta**_

Como cada primero de septiembre, el andén nueve tres cuartos se encontraba abarrotado de jóvenes corriendo, saludando efusivamente a sus amigos, despidiéndose de su familia, a punto de comenzar un nuevo año.

Rose se encontraba junto a su familia aun escuchando a su madre dando advertencias a su hermano menor, Hugo, sí, a pesar que era un chico inteligente había sacado el común denominador de los Weasley, listo para las travesuras; y, aunque ella era evidentemente una Weasley, con ese flamante cabello rojo y esos ojos azules, era más parecida a su madre, tanto en su físico como en su personalidad, le apasionaba leer, sus notas eran las mejores de su clase, sin duda, como siempre le decía su padre, había heredado el cerebro de su madre. Era una chica tímida, al menos con los que no conocía y a diferencia de su primo James, no le gustaba para nada la fama, pero ser la hija de dos Héroes de la Guerra, no le favorecía mucho. Era una chica bonita, no una belleza despampanante pero tenía un rostro muy dulce, era alta, al menos más alta que sus amigas, delgada, con un cuerpo bonito pero como nunca mostraba de más, nadie podía saber y eso era un punto más a su favor. Había salido el año pasado con un chico de Gryffindor, él iba en sétimo cuando ella iba en quinto, a pesar de la diferencia de edades, se entendían muy bien, el era un chico maduro y ella también pero, así como comenzó lo dejaron, se dieron cuenta que se querían sí, pero al estar lejos, ella regresaría dos años más a Hogwarts no sería bueno para su relación, por lo que prefirieron ser buenos amigos.

- Roseeeeeeee - gritó fuerte su amiga Alice cuando la vio y la abrazó tan efusiva como siempre - ¡te extrañe!

- Alice - dijo Rose rodando los ojos y riendo - pero si nos vimos la semana pasada.

- Lo sé Rose, pero tengo mucho que contarte, no sabes… - se sonrojó al ver al resto de la familia de Rose mirándola de manera divertida - Hola tía Hermione, tío Ron, tío Harry, tía Ginny, hay pero ustedes sí que son muchos - grito la castaña mientras abrazaba a cada uno y ellos le daban un beso mientras reían de las ocurrencias de la hija de Neville, no entendía como era tan… efusiva cuando Neville siempre era callado - hola Lily - las dos se abrazaron como locas - Hugo pero qué grande que estas - el pelirrojo sonreía de las ocurrencias de Alice - James, tu también estas grande - le dijo la chica mientras sonreía y este le devolvía una sonrisa coqueta - Hola Al - la chica se sonrojo al igual que el chico pero lo abrazo al igual que todos los demás, pero de manera un poco torpe, mientras los demás los veían de forma divertida, es que era obvio que se gustaban solo faltaba, que ellos dos se den cuenta.

- ¿Cómo está tu papá Alice? - dijo Ginny para cortar el momento bochornoso de su hijo, sí, definitivamente igual al padre.

- Bien tía - sonrío - está por acá con mamá, ah mira ahí vienen.

- Bueno, yo los dejó - dijo James cogiendo sus cosas y despidiéndose de los adultos.

- Pórtate bien James, no quiero más cartas de la directora - dijo su mamá en modo de advertencia y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Mamá - dijo James separándose sonrojado - ya te dije que dejes de hacer eso, tengo una reputación que guardar.

- ¿Reputación? - dijo su madre sonriendo - ya cariño ve.

- Nosotros también nos vamos - dijo Rose despidiéndose de sus padres y tíos.

- Rosie cuídate mucho cariños y ya sabes mantén esas calificaciones - le dijo su madre sonriendo mientras Rose asentía con la cabeza.

- Princesa - dijo Ron que era el más triste - te voy a extrañar mucho, cuídate y por favor ya no me salgas con otro novio.

- Ron - dijo su esposa - Rosie tiene 16, puede tener novio.

- Noooo - dijo preocupado - Hugo, Albus, ustedes deben cuidarla, no lo hicieron bien la última vez.

- Papá Matt era un buen chico y lo sabes - dijo Rose sonriendo - y ya me voy antes que comiences de nuevo, te quiero - le dio un beso mientras Al y Alice se despedían de los demás.

* * *

- Ahora buscar un compartimiento libre - dijo Alice con voz resignada.

- Vamos a los de atrás, siempre están vacíos - dijo Al - ¿Quieres que te ayude con tus cosas Alice?

- No gracias Al - sonrío - estoy bien.

- Bueno - sonrío de vuelta al mientras que Rose los miraba con burla sin que ellos se dieran cuenta y cuando volteó para seguir caminando, se encontró con dos chicos, no es que no los soportaba o que los ignoraba solo eran conocidos, así que les dio una sonrisa de saludo.

- Hola Rose - saludo Nott - ¿Qué tal las vacaciones?

- Hola Henry, bien gracias, ¿las tuyas? - era un chico muy agradable pero se quedo mirando al chico que acompañaba a Henry, waooo a él si que le había sentado muy bien las vacaciones, estaba guapísimo.

- Ohhh muy buenas, me fui de viaje a Roma con mis padres, increíble - dijo el chico y luego vio detrás de Rosa a la castaña, habían salido unos meses el año pasado pero se dio cuenta que ella no lo quería y él solo gustaba de ella, así que para qué más problemas, decidieron volver a ser amigos - Hola Alice, qué linda que estás, te ha sentado muy bien las vacaciones - ella se sonrojó levemente y le sonrío de vuelta - hola Albus - dijo al chico que iba al costado de su ex.

- Hola Henry, gracias, a ti también te sentó bien Roma - dijo Alice sonriendo y sin darse cuenta que Albus se encontraba con el seño muy, muy fruncido.

- Hola Nott - saludo Albus, no porque se llevaran mal, de hecho eran amigos, sino porque en ese momento de ver el coqueteo con Alice, lo enfureció, mucho - Hola Scorpius - saludo Al, al chico que acompañaba a Henry, que hasta el momento había permanecido callado.

- Hola Albus - dijo educadamente con un movimiento de cabeza - Rose, Alice, ¿Cómo han estado? - mientras las dos lo saludaban con una sonrisa

- Bien gracias - dijo Alice sonriendo - Hola Scor, tu también te vez muy bien.

- Gracias Alice - dijo sonriendo con altivez.

- Ay! Pero que no se te suba a la cabeza - sonrío más mientras Rose seguía sonriendo.

- Bueno, nosotros nos vamos, nos vemos - dijo Henry y los dos amigos siguieron caminando.

* * *

- Rose - dijo Alice emocionada - ¿has visto lo guapo que se ha puesto Scorpius?

- ¿Te gusta Scorpius? - la acuso Albus frunciendo el ceño.

- No, claro que no - dijo sin perder la sonrisa - pero, es que sería ciega si no viera lo guapo que está ¿verdad Rosie?

- Sí, Alice no niego que es muy guapo - dijo sonriendo con las mejillas sonrosadas.

- Pero - dijo Albus que en este momento la observaba.

- oh no Rose, no me vas a venir con la historia de un Malfoy y una Weasley no pueden estar juntos porque sus familias se van a odiar hasta la eternidad.

- No, Alice, sabes que no es eso, como si no me conocieras, sabes que nunca me importo eso - dijo Rose mirándola ceñuda.

- Lo sé, lo sé - dijo a modo de disculpa - ¿entonces?

- No sé, no es mi tipo tampoco - dijo Rose tratando de disimular, mientras su primo la estudiaba, sabía que el se intuía algo - bueno, leeré un rato.

- Ay Rose, pero aun no comenzamos la escuela - dijo Alice - Bueno ¿Una partida de snap Al? - el asintió gustoso

Rose no podía concentrarse, no por la bulla que hacían Al y Alice, sino porque se sentía extraña, la pregunta de Alice, ni ella la podía contestar, Scorpius le había parecido guapo desde el año pasado, que había visto cuanto había crecido y lo bien que le quedaba el uniforme de Quidditch, le gustaba sí, pero era solo un gusto, como que le gustaba el famoso jugador de Quidditch que su papá tanto odiaba, solo eso un gusto ¿verdad?, además ella había salido con Matt y de verdad lo había querido.

* * *

- Uy Scor - dijo Nott - haz visto lo buena que se ha puesto Rose, siempre a sido bonita pero ahora, sabes si le quitáramos lo ratón de biblioteca que es, le subiéramos unos centímetros a su falda y unos botones más abiertos a su blusa, ¡Merlín!

- Cállate Henry, si tanto te gusta anda y díselo a ella, no a mi - dijo Scorpius un poco fastidiado.

- Uyyyy pero que genio tenemos hoy - dijo Henry - ¿acaso estás celoso?

- ¿Celoso de qué? - dijo más molesto - ¿De la chica Weasley? No

- Bueno lo que tu digas - dijo aun sin creérselo.

- Vamos, no niego que es bonita, pero hay mucho mejores que ella - dijo de manera indiferente.

- Cierto - dijo Nott siguiéndole la corriente - además, aunque quisieras ella no te haría caso, esa chica es muy difícil, por no decir imposible, no sé cómo le hizo Wood para estar con ella.

- ¿Qué no me haría caso? - dijo hinchándose su pecho - nadie se resiste a Scorpius Malfoy, ella no es imposible para mi.

- ¿Ah no? - dijo con una ceja levantada.

- No claro que no - dijo firmemente.

- Entonces te reto a que te ligues a Rose Weasley ¿te atreves? - le dijo con una ceja levantada, con una mueca de malicia.

- Sí me atrevo idiota - dijo Scorpius más molesto por insinuar que no se atrevía, siempre que lo retaban lo cumplía, no le podían decir cobarde.

- Entonces, tienes hasta antes de las vacaciones de pascuas - dijo Nott extendiéndole la mano - si no lo cumples, invitarás a salir a Smith.

- ¿A Smith? - dijo incrédulo - pero si el es gayyyyyyy

- Por eso mismo - dijo Henry con malicia.

- ¿Y qué gano yo si gano la apuesta? - dijo Scorpius molesto.

- Bueno decide - dijo de modo indiferente.

- Bien, si yo gano la apuesta tu sales con Smith - dijo sonriendo también con malicia.

- Esta bien - dijo sonriendo, creyendo que Scorpius no ganaría.

* * *

Si llegaron hasta aquí no se olviden de dejar un REVIEW! SALUDOS!


End file.
